villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makuta Teridax
Makuta Teridax (better known simply as Makuta '''or Teridax') is the main antagonist of the ''BIONICLE series. He was the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta as well as the brother-friend of Mata Nui. He was also once the trusted lieutenant of Makuta Miserix. However, his jealousy towards Mata Nui drove him to overthrow the Great Spirit and rule the Matoran, the people he once swore to protect. He is also responsible for masterminding most of the story's events throughout the series and orchestrating everything behind the scenes to achieve his ultimate goal of overthrowing the Great Spirit and taking over the Matoran Universe. He was voiced by Lee Tockar in the animated series. Personality Teridax was a being of pure evil. He was very ruthless, cruel, psychotic, malevolent, narcissistic, dangerous, and sadistic as he was willing to commit his actions with the lack of remorse and empathy. Teridax was also very manipulative, treacherous, and deceptive, as he easily deceives other beings into helping his cause and to get what he wants. At first, Teridax appeared to be very polite, helpful, reasonable, charismatic, affable and responsible towards the others. However, this actually hides his true personality as he revealed to be very power-hungry, uncaring, cold, insane, merciless, and megalomaniacal as he viewed his allies and enemies alike as his pawns that were to be manipulated and disposed of when they have outlived their usefulness. He even went so far at betraying them and left them to their fates even if they have aided him. Teridax also proved to have a unique and extraordinary intellect, even for a Makuta. He was capable of studying and analyzing every possibility that would occur when he began rising his plan and manage to fit together the victories of his enemies, the ambitions, his allies and even his own setbacks into a plan that never seemed to fail. Like all Makuta, Teridax also has a dark sense of humor. Other appearances ''The Kingdom'' Teridax serves as the main antagonist near the end of the story in The Kingdom. In the alternate Matoran Universe where Mata Nui died when Matoro failed to revive him, he survived the Great Spirit's death as he headed back towards Destral and killed Icarax before consuming him. He then began absorbing the fellow Makuta, gaining mass and the knowledge of each one and eventually became the monstrous colossus. 10,000 years later, he he found the way to get through Turaga Takanuva's light barrier; However the devouring of his brothers and sisters left him as little more than a raging, uncontroled beast, without any willing to fight. He was killed (If he was still alive at all) by Matoro after he sacrifices himself, leting Teridax consume him, and with his kanohi, resounding in the insides of the foul makuta, dispersing his antidermis and killing him for good. Powers and Abilites *'Power of Darkness': Like all Makuta, Teridax was able to manipulate the element of Shadow for an untold number of applications, from enshrouding his enemies in pitch blackness to unleashing bolts of shadow energy, and even projecting his own spirit through shadows. This could also be shaped into the form of a giant, ethereal hand, which Makuta could use to capture enemies, absorbing them into his essence and becoming more powerful as a result. *'Master Manipulation': Being the most powerful being in the universe, Teridax's weapon of choice is his manipulation skills. He can also manipulate and control others into doing his bidding. For example; he manipulates the Makuta into defying Miserix's rule and *'Kanohi Kraahkan':' '''This is the Great Kanohi that Teridax wore during his reign. In addition to as well as filling the hearts of other beings with fear and anger. After his battle with Takanuva, he abandoned the mask along with his body. The mask was eventually destroyed when Icarax was killed in Karda Nui. *'Shapeshifting': Like the rest of his race, Makuta is able to assume the form of any being or creature he desires, be it a frail Turaga, a savage beast or a swirling void of severed limbs. *'Kraata Powers': Like all Makuta, Teridax have the ability to channel through the powers of the 42 Kraata powers. *'Staff of Darkness': He wields a magical staff that harnesses the power of darkness. *'Antidermis: 'Like all Makuta due to their evolution, Teridax evolved into an energy-based being comprised of Antidermis, housed in protosteel armor to keep from dissipating. Individuals exposed to this substance became highly suggestible, which the thuggish Piraka used to their advantage when enslaving the Matoran of Voya Nui. Ironically, the gang were unaware that they themselves were being manipulated themselves by Teridax's essence. Villainous Acts *Locked the Matoran Civil War leaders in the Archives and set the live exhibits onto them. *Defeated Miserix in the duel and ordered his execution. *Ordered both Gorast and Icarax to execute all Miserix's supporters and those who opposed his plan. *Raid the island of Artahka with his army, wounded Mata Nui in the fight and stole the Kanohi Avohkii. *Infected the Great Spirit Mata Nui with the virus. *Incapacitated Turaga Dume and placed him in the Matoran Sphere. *Sent all the Toa Mangai except Lhikan off from Metru Nui where they were killed afterwards and ordered Nidhiki and Krekka to capture Lhikan. *Released the Morbuzakh into Ta-Metru to capture the Matoran. *Framed the Toa Metru for the "death" of Lhikan and ordered their arrest. *Ordered all the Matoran to go to the Coliseum where they were placed in the Matoran Spheres, pretending to erase their memories and establish himself as their saviour. *Absorbed Nivawk, Nidhiki and Krekka into his power. *Kill Turaga Lhikan when the latter sacrificed himself to save Vakama. *Brainwashed the Rahi in the island of Mata Nui with the infected Kanohi masks. *Prematurely awaken the Bohrok to attack the Toa Mata, Turaga and Matoran. *Raising six dangerous Rahkshi into the middle of Mata Nui. *Terrorizing the Matoran villages, using fear as a weapon for "guiding" them. *Manipulating the Piraka into slaving the Voya Nui population. *Getting rid of his brothers and sisters whom were loyal to him, for preventing threats in his new world. *When he archieved goodhod in the body of Mata Nui, Teridax rised a realm of fear and complete adoration for him, and he was responsible for the following acts: **Slaving the few makuta there were left and forced them to produce as much kraata as they were capable of before killing them. **Playing with the matorans as mere ants. **Almost destroying an island full of matoran just for spite to Mata Nui. Trivia *Despite being the most evil villain in the ''BIONICLE franchise, Teridax is stated to be Greg Farshtey's favorite character to write about. He also appeared in toyline as one of the toys which were geared by children. *Most beings in the Matoran Universe referred to him as "The Makuta", although he was more formally known as The Makuta of Metru Nui until his original name was revealed in the 2008 storyline - even then, he was rarely referred to by the name, except by fellow Makuta and a handful of others. *In , Teridax was voiced by Sean Schemmel. *According to Greg, Teridax was to take over the Great Spirit Robot and Mata Nui would take over another Robot, but the Makuta's evil intentions caused him to take over the robot early and misuse it. *Interestingly, Teridax is also based on Satan/Lucifer. As all of them are the greatest enemies to the benevolent and good deities (Mata Nui and God) and all of them are evil in nature as they seek to corrupt others to do their bidding. *Teridax also happened to be voiced by the Japanese male actor named Daisuke Gori, who also voiced as the various villains such as; Heihachi Mishima from , The Fallen from , King Cold from , and other villains as well. *So far, Teridax was considered as the most evil and darkest villain among the other Lego villains. While the Lego villains usually aware of their actions, Teridax was willingly to commit atrocious and horrendous acts in his quest for power. He also once successfully crossed the Moral Event Horizon a lot of times. Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Forms Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Envious Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Military Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Muses Category:Elementals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monster Master Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Supremacists Category:Game Bosses Category:Rogues Category:Nihilists Category:Summoners Category:Damned Souls Category:Enforcer Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Noncorporeal Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:The Heavy Category:Blackmailers Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Necromancers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Genocidal Category:Omniscient Category:Deities Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Parents Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Slaver Category:Wealthy Category:Dark Knights Category:Cannibals Category:Pawns Category:Barbarian Category:Satan Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Giant Category:Satanism Category:Magic Category:Evil Creation Category:Outcast Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Paranoid Category:Siblings Category:Fragmental Category:Psychics Category:Contradictory Category:Undead Category:Hybrids Category:Cult Leaders Category:Opportunists Category:Polluters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Demon